zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Dream Of Judy
Nick often had very peculiar dreams in his sleep, but there was one that he remembered very well. In the dream, he was all alone in the midst of ancient ruins, far away from Zootopia. The ruins were in the middle of a dark, arid desert. Nick wanted to find a way out of the ruins and back to Zootopia, but he didn´t know where to go. It´s like he was in a different world. The ruins had remains of an ancient civilization similar to Zootopia, but no treasure there whatsoever. Fascinated by the scenery, Nick was disappointed to find none there. Still, finding a way out of this strange place was his number one priority. But he wasn´t all alone in the dark hallways of the ruins. Entering one room, he noticed something. A golden oil lamp gleaming on the paw of a tiger statue there. It was the only form of light in that dark chamber. There was a strange aura around the lamp. As if it was calling to him. The fox rubbed it, wondering why if it had that effect on him. Smoke came out of it, and a feminine voice singing elegantly. Nick was shocked, and dropped the lamp on the floor. Out of the smoke walked a beautiful grey rabbit wearing nothing but a red bra that accentuated her cleavage and a short transparent skirt with a thong of the same color. She had golden bracelets on her paws, her ears had been placed on a ponytail and her eyes had a familiar purple hue on them. “Judy?” Nick was stunned by her beauty, but also puzzled by her being there. “Ah….thousands of years a prisoner. I´m finally free to breath fresh air!” she stretched her paws a bit. “How did you end up in the lamp, Judy?” Nick wondered. “Judy? Who Judy? I don´t remember a name like that, just call me Genie”, Judy said. Nick was still a bit confused. This dream had taken a surprising turn. “What are you doing in here?” Nick asked, taking the lamp from the ground. “Somebody trapped me there a long time ago, longer before you were born. I waited so long for someone to set me free, so that I could reward whoever did it”, the rabbit genie explained. “Thousands of years and still that beautiful? Wow. What kind of reward?” Nick got interested. “I´d be the humblest servant and slave to the one who´d rub the lamp, especially someone as handsome as you. You get three wishes, I can grant almost anything”, Judy batted her eyelashes towards the fox. “Almost anything?” Nick was tempted. “Well almost. I can´t kill anybody, resurrect anybody from the dead or make anybody fall in love. That´s all the rules”, Judy told. “Hmm…I wish for a dozen extra wishes!” Nick smiled mischievously while rubbing the lamp. “Ohh….you scoundrel! You´ve got wit, I like that,” Judy said. Nobody had ever done this trick to a genie before at least to her knowledge. “It´s called a hustle, sweetheart”, Nick noted. The fox used a lot of his wishes in a minute. He couldn´t resist the temptation. Judy conjured up a fancy palace for him, which was full of riches beyond his wildest dreams. Soon he sat in his royal chamber, with a comfy canopy bed, silk cushions, golden statues and oil lamps everywhere. Not to mention all the treasures there, from gold pieces, gemstones and the finest jewelry to golden goblets and crowns. A gorgeous garden also appeared outside the palace. The fox was impressed by all this, as Judy changed his clothes to the fancy robes and turban of a desert prince. She also conjured up several beautiful vixen harem girls ready to serve him. "Will that be all, Master?" Judy bowed. "That´ll do, Genie. Ah, it´s incredible. I could use some refreshments and entertainment now, though", Nick smiled, rubbing the lamp again. "As you wish", she responded. The vixens soon brought him the finest cuisine a desert palace like this could offer, with lots of delicious fruit, spices, cheeses and pastries on silver platters. Some of the girls fanned him while he watched Judy belly dancing for him. “Can´t believe you made all this possible, Genie. Thanks”, Nick said while admiring Judy´s dance. The rabbit genie was very good at waving her belly and swinging her hips. "Anything for my Master", she winked at him. “You know….do you wish for anything yourself?” he wondered while t. Stopping the dance, Judy was surprised at the question. Nobody who had used her lamp had thought of this. “Now that you mention it…I´ve felt so lonely trapped in that lamp. All alone with nobody to befriend or love for thousands of years. I wish I could stay longer on the surface”, the genie told. “A beautiful girl with magic powers all alone? Can´t believe that”, Nick thought. Even though Judy didn´t seem to remember who she was, he still wanted to be together again with her at any cost. “You wished for riches and a palace, I wish I could live in there with you…together like in a fairy tale. Free from this lamp”, Judy looked a bit lovesick. “I can help with that, Genie. I wish for you to be free”, Nick said. Judy´s bracelets disappeared and the lamp stopped glowing. Without saying a word, the freed genie rabbit ran to Nick and kissed him deeply. Which was fitting, because that was what woke him up. He was still sleeping in the bed at Grand Pangolin Arms, with Judy lying next to him. Not as a genie, but as the same rabbit he knew and loved. Clad in her familiar pajamas, and holding his tail like a child would hold a stuffed animal. He had fallen asleep faster than she did, and she had given him the traditional goodnight kiss before falling asleep herself. As Judy wrapped up closer in Nick´s arms, he realized something about the dream. He didn´t really need to wish anything magical. As fun as the dream was and as beautiful as Judy did look as a genie, unconditional love from her was the only big wish he had. And she had given him that, with him returning the favor. That was all the two could ever ask for. With his girlfriend in his embrace, Nick went back to sleep again. Judy was the most valuable treasure Nick could think of. Sometimes the simplest wishes are the best ones. Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:Stories that take place in a dream